lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna Pattison
|image = File:Mrs. Pattison.jpg |status = Deceased (Canon) or Alive (Non-canon) |birth = 1914 |death = January 26, 1947 (aged 33) (Optional) |gender = Female |family = Lester Pattison - Husband |affiliation = Leroy Sabo |location = Pattison Residence |actor = Kate Norby |imagewidth = 250px }} is a character in L.A. Noire. She is a person of interest in the Traffic case A Marriage Made in Heaven. Biography Background Lorna met Lester Pattison while he was on leave in 1944, and the two quickly fell in love and married that weekend. Not long after the war ended, Lester returned to a civilian life, however, he revealed himself to be a bad husband. He often gambled and drank the couple's money away, and the pair were always fighting. Lester and Lorna's problems were very apparent as they often got into public arguments while they frequented at Ray's Cafe. Lester was cruel and emotionally abusive towards Lorna. Lorna became good friends with the bar's manager, Leroy Sabo, who offered a sympathetic and comforting shoulder. Lorna decided to file for divorce on grounds of Lester being a mentally cruel husband, but changed her intention to kill Lester by using Leroy. As further incentive, the two would be able to cash in Lester's substantial life insurance and open up a new bar. After another night of gambling, drinking, and arguing with his wife, Lester was stabbed by Leroy Sabo outside of the bar, and ended up staggering in front of the path of an oncoming car. Events of L.A. Noire After returning home with Leroy, she is visited by Detectives Cole Phelps and Stefan Bekowsky for questioning about the hit and run incident. However Lorna's lack of grief, her relationship with Leroy, as well as Lester's life insurance raised Phelps' suspicions. Phelps and Bekowsky eventually discover that Lester was murdered by a steak knife, and was dead before the car hit him. Lorna is confronted again by Phelps and Bekowsky, who revealed that they knew of the true cause of Lester's death. Feigning innocence, Lorna attempted to pin all the blame onto Leroy. Leroy appeared, enraged from being used by Lorna and her betrayal, and shot Lorna in the back, killing her. Case Appearances Traffic *A Marriage Made in Heaven (Possibly killed) Trivia *Depending on the player's actions at Ray's Cafe, Lorna has two fates. If the player finds the steak knife on the first sweep of the crime scene, (Also earning the player the achievement/trophy Stab-Rite), Phelps and Bekowsky will confront Lorna at her home. She then tries to pass the blame onto Sabo and attempts to convince the detectives to shoot him. He appears, outraged, and shoots her in the back. If Phelps and Bekowsky do not find the steak knife on the first sweep, they are prompted to go back and look again. Upon finding the knife, they go to confront Sabo, who shoots at the detectives and then runs, but is caught by Phelps, causing Lorna to live. Gallery lanoire_lorna_640x400.jpg|Pattison with Sabo. Notebookimage.jpg|Lorna in Cole's notebook Category:Persons of interest Category:Deceased Characters